1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable computing device. More specifically, the invention describes a portable tablet computing device based upon a netbook with a low power operation mode for delivering media assets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Netbooks are a branch of subnotebooks, a rapidly evolving category of small, light and inexpensive laptop computers suited for general computing and accessing web-based applications. With primary focus given to web browsing and e-mailing, netbooks rely heavily on the Internet for remote access to web-based applications and are targeted increasingly at cloud computing users who rely on severs and require a less powerful client computer.
Because they are very portable, netbooks are rapidly gaining popularity among Internet users. On the other hand, a tablet computer refers to a slate shaped portable computing device, equipped with a touch-screen. A user operates the device by the use of his or her finger or a stylus.
A netbook with a pivot and hinge mechanism for its display screen may be considered as one of various implementations of a portable tablet computing device. Newly release iPad from Apple Inc, Cupertino, Calif. may be another implementation of a portable tablet computer without an attached keyboard.
A portable tablet based upon a netbook may be used by a user to select and to play a media assets. The media asset may be delivered to the user by employing a media player program in the device. However, the user may be more accustomed to select and to play the media asset using a portable media player such as for example, an iPod from Apple. The portable media player as a dedicated media delivery system provides a more user friendly interface.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a portable tablet computing device providing a means of delivering a media asset to a user in a similar manner as in a portable media player.